The demand for a large-size video display apparatus utilizing light emitting display elements (or simply referred to as light emitting elements) such as light emitting diodes has rapidly been increased, because, due to development of devices, the image quality and the resolution thereof have recently been raised and the pixel pitch thereof has been reduced.
A large-size video display apparatus utilizing light emitting display elements is configured by combining a plurality of video display units formed of a great number of light emitting display elements that are arranged in a matrix manner on a substrate.
Furthermore, it is made possible that, by combining two or more video display units so as to configure a module and arbitrarily combining the modules, a large, desired-size video display apparatus is configured.
In the case of such a large-size video display apparatus configured of a plurality of video display units that are combined with one another, when the resolution of a video to be displayed is raised, the spacing (distance) between the video display units affects the image quality of a video to be displayed.
In a conventional large-size video display apparatus (for example, refer to a display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-86165) obtained by arranging a great number of video display units so as to configure a large-screen display apparatus, in order to make the brightness variations in the video display units and the seam between the video display units inconspicuous and to raise the image quality, the brightness of dots in the vicinity of the seam is set to be higher than that of dots in the vicinity of the middle portion, regardless of the spacing between the video display units.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2004-86165 (paragraph 0289)